Cleaning Up
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Take New Years Eve, add five Tracey brothers, Parker, Lady Penelope, Grandma, Brains and Kayo and what do you get? A mess afterwards is certain!


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. I couldn't come up with a good Christmas Fic for John this year, but then this little one popped into my head for a New Years fic. So here it is. For those few of you that would be wondering - the joint fic between myself and Zelfinat is continuing to be worked on. We're up to over 15 chapters roughly, we want to finish it before posting it. So please be patient - it'll be posted under zelimouse. Once again, I use Australian English and I have also used a mix of the new and old in this fic. Please enjoy. AM, Jan 19_

* * *

 **Cleaning Up**

 **by Angel Mouse**

The lounge room was a mess. It was plain and simply a huge mess. Taking a deep breath, John went into the kitchen, grabbed a couple of garbage bags and walked back out into the main room. Shaking his head at how rowdy his brothers could get when they were celebrating – in this case, the New Year – and knowing that they were off duty for 48 hours unless it was a real desperate situation, had caused them to let their hair down a little more than they normally would.

Picking up some crinkled up party hats, he put them in the bag as he began from one side of the room and would work his way across the room slowly. It had been Gordon's idea for the party hats – naturally – and they had all worn them happily, including Penelope and Kayo. It had added to the relaxed atmosphere that they had enjoyed spending it together.

Gordon hadn't been drinking much – just one light beer – as ever since his hydrofoil accident years ago during his WASP days, he never had liked drinking as it interfered with the pain medication he sometimes still had to take. Shaking his head as John put yet another hat in the rubbish bag as he bent down to pick a couple of streamers off the floor as well.

Alan had bedecked the place in streamers, making sure that every single colour of the rainbow, and then some, were present. It had certainly made an impression on them all, even causing Grandma to exclaim that they were bright. John had laughed as he began the task of pulling the ones down that hadn't been pulled down already by the over rambunctiousness of his brothers. The music had been loud, but not too loud, and enjoyable and naturally dancing had taken place as the night wore on.

Virgil had outdone himself in making sure that the music was perfect for the evening. He had put thought and his feelings into his music choices, making sure that there was something for everyone. From a nice slow romantic song so Gordon and Penelope, plus Kayo and Scott, could enjoy a slow dance together. John had danced with his Grandmother happily whist Alan and Vigil had cut in on the other two half way through the dance. Virgil had also included some light, easy listening music to start the night off with and it had gotten livelier as the night, and the alcohol for most of them, had flowed on.

Parker had insisted on cooking, saying it was his New Years gift to the family, but he coached it in such a way that Grandma wasn't offended, so the food had been rather lovely. John had already put the leftover food in the fridge – not that there was a lot if he was honest. But John had sneakily put a few things in the freezer ready for him to take back to Thunderbird 5 in a couple of days time and had done so with no feelings of guilt what so ever. He deserved to have a treat every so often, stuck up in his bird as much as he was all the time. Taking the empty plates back out to the kitchen, leaving the garbage bag in the lounge for the moment; he quickly finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on. Luckily it was a quiet one, so wouldn't wake anyone up.

Going back to the lounge room, he went over to the side table and turned off Brains' contribution for the night. It was a projector that showed various beautiful, relaxing images from around the world, of the places that they had been to during rescues, but images of them before disaster befell them, and some of even after, showing how well that they had recovered. It had been a wonderful thing to watch, making them realise the accomplishments that they had achieved throughout the past year.

Scott had made sure that they weren't short for drinks. He had certainly ensured that the champagne that Penelope adored was available by the crate load if she wished. That Kayo had bottles of the still white wine she loved when she occasionally allowed herself to relax and let go for five minutes. Brains and Alan were well supplied with a beautifully made fruit punch that was completely non-alcoholic and that Grandma enjoyed as well. Although he had made sure that Grandma had been catered for with a nice bottle of red wine if she wanted it. Parker got a bottle of the finest scotch, from Scott's own personal stash, and had been enjoying a glass or two, chatting with Brains in a corner the both of them content to just watch the others enjoy themselves on this special occasion. Scott and Virgil enjoyed Scott's private reserve, both taking after their father in enjoying a good Scotch. And as for John, he wasn't a huge drinker – having got that out of his system during his college days – he had enjoyed just the one glass of the finest Russian Vodka that he preferred. It had been smooth and cold and tart, just exactly what he wanted. His brother had thought of everyone.

Finishing picking up the last of the rubbish off the floor, John closed up the rubbish bag and began to work on the next lot of rubbish that was strewn about the room. Streamers, party hats, silly horns and funny sounding horns – again courtesy of Gordon and Alan – were scattered about and he spent the time happily cleaning up after his brothers. That was his contribution to the evening. Making sure everyone got to bed after midnight, once the New Year had ticked over, and that no one had over indulged, just in case. Sometime after midnight Gordon and Penelope had snuck away, not soon after Scott and Kayo had disappeared. Luckily they both had waited until their Grandmother had retired for the night.

John closed up the third bag of rubbish and saw that he was almost finished when the sound of a door opening caught his ears and he looked up to see Penelope sneaking out of Gordon's room, seconds later followed by Kayo sneaking out of Scott's. The two women shared warm smiles but then suddenly realised they were being watched and turned to see John grinning his head off at the pair of them. He let them stew a moment and then drew a finger over his lips, stating he'd stay quiet and both with relieved smiles, headed off to their own rooms. Both women weren't quite ready to be open about their relationships with the two Tracey brothers, and John understood why.

Finally though, he had finished cleaning the lounge room and he glanced at the clock. It was now 3.30 am in the morning, more than time for him to retire. Closing up the last bag of rubbish, he looked around one last time to make sure everything was clean and tidy and was suddenly startled by a soft voice.

"Johnny, what you doing up still?" John turned around, garbage bag in hand, and saw Alan rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, dishevelled and half asleep.

"Just cleaning up Allie, I'm about to go to bed. More importantly, what are you doing awake?" John moved over to his little brother, putting the garbage bag with the others.

"Thirsty." John smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Want me to make you a hot chocolate?" Allie's eyes opened wide. John's hot chocolates were famous in the family.

"Please." Laughing softly, John led his baby brother towards the kitchen to make him a drink. All in all, it had been a great night.

"Alright Allie, let's make you a drink." Alan slumped into a chair and blinked wearily at his brother as he watched John potter around the kitchen.

"Thank you Johnny." John smiled at him and after a few moments, placed a mug in front of him.

"Here you go Allie, enjoy." Alan took a sip and gave a sigh of contentment.

"Thanks John." A comfortable silence settled between them as John brought the bags of rubbish out of the lounge and sat them on the back patio to be put out in the trash compactor in the morning. He then quickly cleaned up the small mess that he had made while doing Alan's hot chocolate. Alan finished it up and John helped him up.

"Come on Allie, let's get you back to bed."

"Okay." They moved softly back to Alan's room, John turning off the lights behind him, and John soon had Alan tucked into bed. "Thanks Johnny. Happy New Year..." John leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Happy New Year Alan, sweet dreams." Soft snores answered him and John left him to it, closing the door behind him. He made his way to his room and closed the door behind him with a sigh. It had been a long day. He changed into his t-shirt and shorts that he preferred to sleep in and slipped under the covers. He then turned on the link to EOS.

"All quiet EOS?"

"Yes John. The world is behaving tonight. Did you have a nice evening?" John smiled even though she couldn't see him.

"Yes EOS, I did. I'm sorry you couldn't come down."

"I watched from here John, that was enough. I believe the appropriate words to say good night with are Happy New Year John." John turned over and snuggled down under his covers.

"Thank you EOS. And Happy New Year to you as well." The link went quiet and John closed his eyes. Tonight had been just what his family needed, a relaxing celebration of surviving another year, the trials and tribulations of being International Rescue having taken its toll. Yet they were still here, still going strong and would endure. And that's all that John really wished for.


End file.
